memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
K'ras Thonen
(5 yrs.) | Assign = XO, (2269) | Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = Sleeve insignia | Hair Color = white }} K'ras Thonen was a Andorian male Starfleet officer in the 23rd century. History Born in 2236, Thonen began his Starfleet career with a cadet cruise aboard the starship in the 2250s, which he passed with honors before moving on to an eventual three-year assignment on the . Eventually, Lieutenant Thonen rose to a chief navigator position during a five-year mission aboard the . As a Starfleet command division officer, Thonen has noted proficiency in using computers, sensors and other electronics technology and serving as a navigator of a starship, as well as skills in combat strategy, leadership and diplomacy. Thonen is fluent in Andorian languages and Federation Standard, and has been schooled in Caitian language at a basic level. According to Thonen's 2260s personnel file, he was a proficient military officer, although he had been noted for a trend of aggressiveness where, as a well-rounded commander, he should have been learning more diplomatic skills. Thonen would therefore have to have a more well-rounded skill set to ascend to his goal, a position as commanding officer of a vessel. In 2267, Lieutenant Commander Thonen was assigned to the post of executive officer of the . He maintained a close friendship with the members of his senior staff, such as Commander Charles Stuart. The Hastings was assigned to a difficult patrol, along the border of Gorn Alliance space, an assignment worthy of a larger vessel. One of the main reasons a Larson-class vessel with a commander of Stuart's skills was chosen was because of a treaty prohibiting military vessels larger than 100,000 metric tons near the unstable border of Gorn space. In 2269, Thonen and the Hastings crew were assigned to ferry representatives from the Gorn Alliance to Maltharin II in an attempt to end a dangerous situation, to halt attacks on the Federation by renegade Gorn, who were later encountered by the Hastings. Among the difficulties Thonen faced was the attitude of Security Chief David Travers, who had lost both his parents at Cestus III two years earlier. One of the Gorn commanders of the Cestus attack, S'slee, was brought aboard the Hastings to help negotiate with the renegade Gorn. ( ) :The exact outcome of the mission is not certain, as it was in the hands of the RPG player whether or not the situation could be satisfactorily resolved. Service record Appendices Connections Background The time period of the RPG adventure is placed at two years following the Cestus III incident shown in , established as being in 2267 by most sources. This allows us to extrapolate Thonen's birthdate (his 33 years of age subtracted from the probable mission date of 2269) and likely dates of Academy education, as well as his service on the Hastings and other assignments. Category:Andorians Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Starfleet navigators Category:USS Republic (NCC-1371) personnel Category:USS Hastings personnel Category:USS Yorktown (Constitution class) personnel